


Birthday Cake

by dragonshost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Yorozuya Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gintoki gives Shinpachi a suspicious box out of the blue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Birthday Cake

“Here, Patsuan,” Gintoki said, shoving a smallish, slightly crumpled white box at his employee. “This is for you.”

Immediately on his guard, Shinpachi warily eyed the box up and down. “This isn’t part of some prank, is it...?” he wondered aloud.

Gintoki affected an expression of deep hurt, as false as his promises to someday pay Shinpachi his wages. “Patsuan! When have I ever-” Then he paused, and abandoned the charade all together. “Well if you don’t want it, I’ll take it back...”

“Yeah, Shin-chan,” Kagura stated, standing on the tips of her toes and eyeing the box, a dribble of drool escaping her lips. “Give it back if you don’t want it.”

Something about the gleam in their eyes told Shinpachi that if he did that, he would be playing right into their hands. “No, I’ll take it, Gin-san!” Hurriedly, he swiped it from the silver-haired man.

Setting it on the office’s table, he opened the box. And to his great surprise, found...

“Is this a... cake?” It was a question, because the cake had clearly seen better days. It looks like it had been dropped, repeatedly.

“For your birthday, dummy,” Kagura informed him, plopping down next to him. “Gin-chan and I got up really early to get it for you, and we were nice and restrained ourselves!”

Despite the sorry state of it, Shinpachi could tell from the hunk missing on the back of the cake that they had not. Still, it was sweet of them to remember his birthday at all.

Gintoki sat down across from them, and rubbed the back of his neck. “...Sorry it looks so bad. Things happened.”

Ominous, but it wouldn’t detract from Shinpachi’s enjoyment of the cake. When Kagura passed him a fork, he tried a small piece, much to Kagura’s outrage. “You’re supposed to wait and blow out a candle first!”

Oddly enough, the cake... didn’t taste like cake. Not proper cake, anyway. All Shinpachi could taste was sugar. All other flavors in the cake had been drowned in the sheer amount of sugar that was in the thing.

Which told Shinpachi that Gintoki hadn’t gone to a cake shop for it after all, and had instead made it himself.

He took another bite, eliciting a screech from Kagura. “I said to wait!”

Funny, the second bite tasted much better.


End file.
